footballfandomcom-20200223-history
National League 2017-18
The 2017–18 National League season, known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons, is the third season under English football's new title of National League, fourteenth season consisting of three divisions and the thirty-ninth season overall. The National League covers the top two levels of non-League football in England. The National League is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, while the National League North and National League South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the play-off of the Premier division will be promoted to English Football League Two, while the bottom four are relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions will be promoted to the Premier division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom three in each of the North and South divisions are relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Isthmian League or Southern League. National League The National League consists of 24 clubs. Promotion and relegation The following teams changed divisions after the 2016–17 season: A.F.C. Fylde were the first team to be promoted after a 3–0 win against Boston United F.C. on 22 April 2017 clinched them the National League North title. Maidenhead United were promoted on 29 April 2017 after a 3–0 win over Margate, returning to the league for the first time in sixteen years. This will be the first time that both teams compete in the National League. Ebbsfleet United were promoted on 13 May 2017 after beating Chelmsford City 2–1 in the National League South Playoff Final, returning to the league after a four-year absence. On the same day, FC Halifax Town were also promoted after beating Chorley 2–1 in the National League North playoff final, securing them an immediate return to the league. Leyton Orient were relegated from League Two on 22 April 2017 after their 3–0 loss to Crewe Alexandra ending their 112-year stay in the English Football League. On 6 May 2017, despite a 2–1 victory over Doncaster Rovers on the same day, Hartlepool United became the second team to be relegated from League Two following Newport County's 2–1 victory over Notts County, ending their 96-year stay in the EFL. The six teams replace Lincoln City, Forest Green Rovers, York City, Braintree Town, Southport and North Ferriby United. Lincoln City were promoted to League Two after beating Macclesfield Town 2–1 on 22 April 2017. Forest Green Rovers were promoted after beating Tranmere Rovers 3–1 in the 2016–17 National League Playoff Final on 14 May 2017. They were the league's longest serving club, completing nineteen seasons in the top-flight. This is a mantle that has now been passed to Wrexham, who enter their tenth season in the league. After seven years in the National League and surviving relegation battles over several seasons, Southport were unable to escape the drop and they were the first team to be relegated on 21 April 2017 after a 3–0 loss to Dover Athletic. After just one season in the National League, North Ferriby United were relegated three days later after a 3–1 defeat at Barrow. On the final day of the season, Braintree Town were relegated after losing 2–0 to Aldershot, ending their six-year stay in the league, which also confirmed the clubs first relegation in their history. York City's 2–2 draw against Forest Green Rovers was also not enough to save them after Guiseley's last minute equalizer against Solihull Moors confirmed back to back relegations for the Yorkshire club. Team changes To National League Promoted from National League North * AFC Fylde * FC Halifax Town Promoted from National League South * Maidenhead United * Ebbsfleet United Relegated from League Two * Hartlepool United * Leyton Orient From National League Relegated to National League North * York City * Southport * North Ferriby United Relegated to National League South * Braintree Town Promoted to League Two * Lincoln City * Forest Green Rovers Stadia and locations Managerial changes League table Play-offs Qualifying round |goals2=Winfield |penalties1=Reynolds Rowe Rendell Kinsella Robert Oyeleke Ward |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2=Weston McCoy Powell Wabo Kedwell Connors Rance |stadium=Recreation Ground, Aldershot |attendance=3,319 |referee=Allan Young }} Andrade |goals2=Grand |stadium=Meadow Park, Borehamwood |attendance=1,244 |referee=Joseph Johnson }} Semi-finals Ginnelly Norwood Cole |goals2=Coulson Weston |stadium=Prenton Park, Birkenhead |attendance=8,898 |referee=P Wright }} Lafayette |goals2=Balanta Lafayette Folivi |stadium=Gander Green Lane, Sutton |attendance=2,730 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Final Norwood |goals2=Andrade |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=16,306 |referee= }} Results table Top scorers ----------- National League North Team changes To National League North Promoted from Northern Premier League Premier Division * Blyth Spartans * Spennymoor Town Promoted from Southern Football League Premier Division * Leamington Relegated from National League * York City * Southport * North Ferriby United From National League North Relegated to Northern Premier League Premier Division * Altrincham * Stalybridge Celtic Demoted to Midland Football League Premier Division * Worcester City Transferred to National League South * Gloucester City Promoted to National League * AFC Fylde * FC Halifax Town Stadia and locations League table Play-offs Qualifying round |stadium=Edgeley Park, Stockport |attendance= |referee= }} Johnson |stadium=Aggborough Stadium, Kidderminster |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-finals Final Results table Top scorers ------------- National League South The National League South consisted of 22 clubs. Team changes To National League South '''Promoted from Southern Football League Premier Division' * Chippenham Town Promoted from Isthmian League * Havant & Waterlooville * Bognor Regis Town Relegated from National League * Braintree Town Transferred from National League North * Gloucester City From National League South Relegated to Isthmian League Premier Division * Margate Relegated to Southern Football League Premier Division * Gosport Borough * Bishop's Stortford Promoted to National League * Maidenhead United * Ebbsfleet United Stadia and locations League table Play-offs ' | RD1-score3='3' | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Truro City | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=2 | RD2-team1=Dartford | RD2-score1=0 | RD2-seed2=6 | RD2-team2='Braintree Town' | RD2-score2='1' | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team3=Chelmsford City | RD2-score3=0 | RD2-seed4=4 | RD2-team4=' ' | RD2-score4='1' | RD3-seed1=4 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=1 (3) | RD3-seed2=6 | RD3-team2='Braintree Town' | RD3-score2= 1 (4) }} Qualifying round McCall Shulton Moyo Watt |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties2=Barrington Allen Wright Thompson |stadium=Vauxhall Road, Hemel Hempstead |attendance= |referee= }} Hudson-Odoi |goals2=Neal |stadium=Beveree Stadium, |Hampton |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-finals Final Results table Top scorers Category:National League (English football) seasons 5 Category:2017–18 National League Eng